It Don't Feel Like Home
by Kelly Masbolle
Summary: Miri and Dom search their feelings and common sayings to reach the point they both couldn't admit to. MiriEvin KelDom


_Another oneshot sort of. Which I possibly might continue (like my others) if I get enough reviews… which I never seem to for the number of hits… I'm not fussed though, enjoy…_

**It Don't Feel Like Home**

Dom remembers the first time he saw Miri. It was one of those trips into the Royal Forest, tracking bandits. And she was an angel amongst insane pony-riders. She hasn't changed one bit, and since then, each time they've met it's always been exciting and exhilarating.

It was at Buri and Raoul's wedding that he next saw her during the war for more than the period of an hour. She was resplendent in rider gear of tans and greens, and the whole group was welcomed openly.

Dom glanced quickly at Miri, and she stared back at him. They didn't have words, only thoughts, and they passed briefly. Dom turned and marched away back to work, dreaming of the night ahead. There was no question of what would happen. Not so much out of love, more so out of convenience.

Miri passed him in the mess hall.

"You're well, Dom? I've missed your company." She grinned.

He nodded and smiled warmly. "Yes, and you must be fine. Looking beautiful as usual."

They both paused, staring pointlessly, before Dom said, "Tonight?"

Miri nodded, and moved quickly to collect her dinner.

Dom, sitting with his usual friends, was badgered, worse than ever. He played around with his food, and made little eye contact.

Lerant sniggered. "Who's the Rider girl? Are you busy tonight?"

"You haven't seen her before?" Wolset asked Lerant, surprised at the little he knew. "Everyone knows that one day Miri and Dom will get married and have crazy mixed blood of Riders and Own – like our commanders."

Dom rolled his eyes, and another corporal chipped in, "She's damn good-lookin'."

His thoughts tumbled away from the conversation, resting on everything that was going to happen, or so he thought. For some reason, though Miri was that dashing young lady, with guts to match his own, something was wrong. His thoughts deceived him, as he thought of Meathead, and then a certain best friend of his.

Dom pinched himself – and left the room, choosing to sit in his bedroom and think, or as Kel would say, meditate.

A knock broke the reverie, and the door handle clicked open.

"Dom?" Miri seemed tired and demure as she snuck in, turning and bolting the door behind her.

She walked pointedly over to him and kissed him on the lips with all the passion she could find. He kissed back and forced himself to his feet till they were wrapped around each other, hands behind necks, in hair, grabbing waists.

They both stopped to breathe, and stared at each other. And it all felt wrong.

"Dom?" Miri whispered.

"Miri?" Dom replied more confident.

They both spoke in unison. "It don't feel like home," using one of their shared sayings, about when they weren't in Corus.

Miri sat down cross-legged on Dom's bed, and he leant on the desk sitting in a corner.

"So," Miri enquired, "Who is it? There's been court ladies and me every so often, but who's stopped you?" She winked, remember all the things that had happened.

Dom smirked. "She hasn't stopped me, as such, more given me only one goal."

"So, who?"

"Not telling." Dom shook his head.

"Not some refugee?" Miri started taking wild punts. "Commander Buri? Are you gay? Or is it, a lady knight?"

Dom reddened slightly. "You tell first."

Miri rubbed her hands and locked the fingers together. "It's Larse. The freak has always been there, it's just too great now."

"He's lovely. I can't wait for the wedding." Dom smiled genuinely. "I happen to love one of the most darned closed off people here, with the makings of a hero."

"Ah, Lady Keladry? What a catch!" Miri jumped up and danced around Dom. "She's such a nice person, I think all you have to do is kiss her."

"You too. Evin needs something else to fill his time up with."

Miri and him both grinned, and he replied plainly. "Same time, tomorrow when they arrive together." Miri kissed him goodbye on the cheek and left the room, with a quiet click as the door closed.

o-o-o-o

Dom brushed off any comments made about Miri, and she excused a stomach ache as the reason for her absence during the night. They both kept glancing nervously at each other over the course of the breakfast.

o-o-o-o

Neal rode in a few paces behind Kel, and a full rider squad followed. He scanned the faces in the open area, and picked out Dom, standing with Miri. He trotted up beside Kel and whispered, "Dom's got his lady back."

Kel raised her eyebrows. "But they look so grim."

Another presence joined them on the other side. "I don't think they're together," Evin drawled, like a Queenscove.

Neal stepped off his horse, and stood aside as it was taken to be stabled, though he also watched the pair weaving their way to the front – with determination painted on their faces.

Evin spotted Miri, and ran up, giving her a big hug. "Gods, I've missed your company. You just had to get your own squad."

Miri stared at him, and then gave it her all. "Evin, I…" She stopped talking and jumped on him, kissing him like they had been apart for years. Their eyes met and then closed, as all of a sudden, she felt home.

Dom gave Kel a hand down from the horse, and she smiled, with no sign of how she felt, or that strange pull telling her to touch his face.

And then they stood for what seemed like an eternity, just the two of them alone, and feeling so apart. They raised a hand and entwined fingers, as Kel leant forwards and kissed Dom calmly on the lips. She stepped back again, holding his hand.

"You…"

"I…"

"We…"

Kel let the hidden tears fall. "I was so afraid you wouldn't be here."

Dom held her closer and shushed her, home as well.


End file.
